Dying Cat
Dying Cat is an upcoming turned-based, grimdark, neo-noir role-playing game made by Carlos Davilla, heavily themed around existentialism, theoretical psychology, the philosophy of mind, perception of reality and human misery. It's currently in development and its release date is yet to be announced. Plot The game is set in Anthos, ''a city divided into eight distinctive, autoregulated districts. A strange disease called The Silence came to the city, attaching itself to all its citizens. The disease itself slowly kills its victims and sometimes transforms them into horrible abominations. Alongside it, a strange figure arrived with it. Some time has passed after that, and the city became radio-silent. You are The Listener, an agent of an organization universally known as The Department, and your superiors have recently tasked you with the mission of investigating what happened in the city. So, you take a train towards it. While arriving at the train station, something attacks the wagon you're in and destroys it, making your trip a one way only. Now the city noticed your arrival, and won't let you leave. The only thing left to do is move forward and hope for the best. All you know by now is that Anthos probably had seen better days. Gameplay The gameplay revolves around the basics of exploration and combat. For the most part, you'll be doing tasks for groups and certain people around the city to gain experience and collect notes, images and recording tapes to know more about the situation and advance the plot. The tasks vary between delivering messages and help people find certain objects to executions, tortures and corpse concealments. Doing certain quests can either increase or decrease your reputation, and depending on it, certain groups, people and districts can idolize or outright ostracize you. For combat, you have a variety of weapons (guns and melee) and items to help you along the way, but some items are really rare and everything is extremely high priced due to shortage of supplies. Weapons also have durability, so if they break, you will either have to find someone to repair it (at a fee) or just throw it away. Remember: '''You're not a strong nor a skilled person.' You're just an investigator. Take every battle into count, as just a few punches or a single shot of a revolver can kill you. Fortunately, the same can be applied to your foes. You are not required to kill anybody if you don't want to. If a foe's health drops below 30%, you can either make the choice to kill it or spare its life. This may or may not result in changes in the story, depending on who or what you save. Characters The Listener The main protagonist of the game. The player can choose to play with either a male or a female. Not much is known about their background. Their superiors at the Department ordered them to investigate the radio-silence of the city of Anthos during the events of the game. Sophie A little girl that lives by herself with a black cat named Glory in an old house in the Countryside, next to the Jaune district. She has a bubbly, easy-going personality and is determined to help you unravel the mystery revolving around The Silence. She seems innocent enough, although her motivations are a bit unclear. Glory A black cat that follows you around during the events of the game. She has a strange white birthmark on her left hind leg. She usually shows the path that The Listener needs to go. "Her" The strange-figure that came with The Silence to the city. Nobody knows what she is. Not even if it is a "she". Maybe she's the reason for all this is happening. Features * 2+ hours of gameplay; * Open-world, not linear-based; * A cute cat companion; * Challenging yet fair combat system; * Side-quests that add content to the main story; * Reactive Storytelling; * Reputation system; * Endings that are based on your actions; * Some original soundtrack; * GameJolt achievements; * Collectibles; Category:Turn-Based RPGs Category:RPG Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace) Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Surreal